TRAVIS AND THE MASK
by Electrodude95
Summary: This fanfic is about a guy named travis gets the mask of Loki it is given to him by a mysterious person who wants to take over the world the both team up and reek havoc around travis's town and it's up to his son and 3 friends to stop him. THIS FANIFIC IS FOR A PIC I GOT COMMISSIONED by DRAGDRAMANE /art/COM-The-Mask-You-Wear-671580882
1. TRAVIS GETS THE MASK

_**Prologue**_

 _Long ago 4th century AD there was a god of fire and mischief named Loki he played tricks on his family and and the mortals he thought it was funny but they didn't so one day he made a mask and put some of his power into it and whoever wore it became a god themselves he threw the mask from the heavens and let the mortals wear it and cause havoc themselves he was laughing but when his father Odin found out he was not pleased so Odin had enough and sealed his son within the mask and buried it on earth hoping it would never be seen again._

 _ **Chapter 01**_

 _Present day it was April 30th 2017 travis was came home from work to find a package at his door step with his name on it he didn't remember if he ordered anything and his wife and kids didn't tell him they're receiving a package so he picked it up and put it on the kitchen table he put his briefcase away and had changed into something more comfortable. He went to the kitchen and made himself something to eat because he forgot his lunch that day and was really hungry he made a snack and sat at the table by the package and started to open it inside of the box was a letter and bubble wrap he opened the letter and it said:_ **Travis I have had my eye on you for a while and thought this gift was best in your hands so use it wisely FROM anonymous.** _He took away the bubble wrap and saw a green wooden mask he thought it looked weird he wanted to throw it away but the mask was drawing him in he turned it around and a green glow came from it he put it near his face and it clasped on he pulled it away and was freaked out and curious at what it was doing so he put it to his face and wrapped around his head he tried to get it off but couldn't he was screaming in terror he fell on his knees and he was screaming_ **GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF** _no one was there to hear his screams then he spun around like a mini tornado knocking the table and chairs there was the sound of lightning during the sunny day and lightning in the tornado like it was hitting him. Then the tornado stopped he was in a yellow zoot suit and he said what's this strange power serging through my body he went into the bathroom and looked at the mirror and screamed and said ahhh who is that then he waved his hand in front of the mirror and looked at his hands and said that's me amazed at what happen he looked what he was wearing he looked inside one of the suits pockets and pulled out a mallet he was shocked and he thought to himself hmmmm I wonder then he hit himself with the hammer like in the cartoons then fell to the ground. He saw stars and birds like in the cartoons and said wow that didn't hurt I wonder what else I can do with my new abilities while he was finding things he could hurt himself with there is a hooded figure looking into the house and the hooded figure says to himself good now that he has the mask I'll be able to do things with him to take over the town but for now I'll let him have his fun with a wide evil grin._


	2. TRAVIS MEETS THE HOODED FIGURE

After 5 minutes of smashing plates,hammers and whatever else he could find to smash across his head, travis mask saw something at the corner of his eye, he turned around and it was the hooded figure travis mask asked the man what he was doing inside his house and how he got in, while he got a big pistol from his pocket and said to late then this Big Bang goes off, the room full of smoke and travis mask on the floor laughing travis mask said to the hooded figure "hahaha you should've seen your face you were scared" the hooded figure pretended to laugh and looked at the ground and saw one of those prop guns where a flag pops out at says bang. After laughing for 2 minutes and wiping the tears of joy from his eyes, he then went from smiling to angry and said to the hooded figure "ok what are you doing in my house?" then the hooded figure says to travis mask "now now is that the way you treat your guests and gift givers" then travis mask points to his face and said "you gave me this mask" and the hooded figure said "I sure did I need you in a plan that I'm doing and well the mask chose you" while he sat down took his hood off and revealed his face and a tea cup appeared in his hand and travis mask goes "wooooooooow how did you do that? you don't have the mask, where did that cup come from?" the hooded figure gave him a smile and said magic. Travis mask sat down next to him and said "why me?" and the hooded figure said "well my good man I need to take over the world and that mask you're wearing, gives the wearer their deepest desires they can dream of" then travis mask had a big childish grin on him and said "cooooool" then went confused and asked why he didn't wear it in the first place, then it was explained to him that "he couldn't wear it because he wasn't worthy but you my good man you are,so now what do you say you want to take over the world" then travis mask put his hand on his chin and said "hmmmmmmmmm any desires I want you say" the hooded figure said "yep anything" and he held out his hand and said "what do you say are you in?". Travis mask agreed and said "what do we do first?" the hooded figure said "well we have to take small steps we have to make our names known we start on the town" and travis mask said let's go but the hooded figure said "not yet don't you want to know who I am?" and travis goes "I already know who you are" then the hooded figure said you do and travis mask said "yep you're a creepy guy who likes to play dress up with his robe and get people to go along with his plans guy" the hooded figure let off a little fake laugh and said "no no the names jake sanders pleased to meet you" and held out his hand and travis mask grabbed his hand and shakes him roughly up and down and said "hi Jakey boy" and jake said "no just jake ok,no problem jakey boy" said travis mask and jake let off a scoff and held his arm out and said "ok let's go" next travis mask said "wow ok I don't roll that way I mean I might of experimented in college but that's it" then jake goes "no grab my arm so I can get us in town quicker" then travis mask said ok and held on and jake said "hold on tight" and travis mask said whYYYYYYYYYYY as they went through a portal and landed in the middle of town. Travis mask on the ground saying "we have to go back for my stomach" and "jake said yeah it feels like that the first couple of times" and travis mask goes "oh wait here it is" he pulls his stomach out of his pocket and swallowed it whole jake was disgusted by the sight and a couple of on lookers saw as well wondering where they came from and travis mask looks at them and says "hi folks what you haven't seen a guy swallow his own stomach before?" and scoffs and jake said "right,now for some havoc" he creates a fireball in his hands and starts throwing them at buildings travis mask was amazed and said "cool let's see what I can do?" and pulls out a chainsaw and starts chasing people and saying "I'm going to get you,I'm going to get you" with an evil laugh. After a couple of minutes they go into a small shopping centre travis mask with a flamethrower in his hand burning the merchandise and laughing while jake was on the counter telling people "you can run as far as you want but hear this we will be know and we will be your new leaders soon and laughs"./span/p


	3. THE HOODED FIGURES LIFE PART 1

_It was march 15th 1977 at the 's hospital in the maternity ward we hear a doctor in a delivery room saying to a woman "push come on just one big push, and it'll be over" the woman he was say push to was crying and and yelling saying " I can't I just can't do it, JUST GET THIS THING OUT OF ME I DONT WANT IT IN ME ANYMORE" while cry in anger then a couple seconds later you hear a cry the doctor gave the baby to the nurse and got the baby wrapped up. The nurse cut the umbilical cord and holds the crying baby to the mother then says to her "congratulations it's a boy" then the mother starts to cry and says " get that THING away from me I don't want to see it, do what you have to do I'm not having that monster in my life" the nurse was confused then the doctor pulled her aside and tells the nurse "the woman she was raped what would you do if that was you in there, honestly I don't blame her for giving the baby away we'll have to find a way to get rid of him" the nurse spoke up "I'll take him I can't have any children and maybe this little guy is the only way to being close to having kids of my own" the doctor agreed and they signed the paperwork then the doctor asked "what are you going to him" the nurse said "jake, jake Thomas sanders". March 15th 1987 12pm at the sanders place in the backyard there was a party for jake kids and parents sitting at the table singing happy birthday to him, jake was smiling and embarrassed at the same time his mum came out with the cake he was excited and saw it was a dinosaur cake and said " wooooow a dinosaur thanks mom just what I wanted" then his mum bent down and said "you're welcome nothing better but his favourite then gave him a kiss on the cheek" he blushed and wiped it off, but smiled at his mum then blew out his candles, everyone was cheering "hip hip hooray hip hip hooray" and clapped. His mum took the cake away and said " ok while I cut the cake it's time for presents" jake was happy he smiled and turned to his mum saying "mum mum look what I got" then he smile went away when he saw his mum collapsed to the ground everyone rushed to her jake was yelling "MUMMY MUMMY" one of the parents held him back and tried to distract him._

 _March 15th 1987 4pm in the waiting room of the hospital with one of the parents at the party holds him while he cries on her lap a doctor came out looked over shaking his head then says "she doesn't have long I'm sorry" the parent and jake breaks down and asked if they can see her the doctor allowed it. They went into the room walked up to the bed jakes mom with her eyes barley opened and said "hey baby boy I'm sorry for all of this I didn't want you to know" while crying and holding his cheek, jake shakes his head then says "no mummy no don't be please don't leave me" she smiles and says to the parent who is also crying "please look after him I beg of you please" the parent agreed and handed jake a letter and tells him "don't open this until your 15th birthday" crying holding her hand on his cheek then her hand drops and a long beep comes from the heart monitor, jake is screaming "NO MUMMY DONT LEAVE PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME" while the parent was trying to drag him out of the room so he didn't have to see anymore. March 15th 1992 was a sad day for jake he didn't want to celebrate his birthday he sat on his bed holding the card his mum got for him he turned it over and opened it he reads the letter that reads "dear jake I'm sorry that I'm not there for your 15th birthday I really do want to be there with you, I'm sorry I never told you what was wrong with me I thought I was going to be alright please don't hold this over your head please celebrate like I was there with you don't let my death bring you down on your day please. I wanted to tell you on your 18th birthday that's if I was still around is all and I am sorry to say this but you're adopted the woman who gave birth to you didn't want you so I took you in as my own since I couldn't have any kids of my own I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I loved you like you were my own please forgive me for not telling you in person, love from your mom who loves you very much xoxoxo._


	4. THE HOODED FIGURES LIFE PART 2

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"March 15th 1995 jake was 18 he was living in a foster home for 3 years and now since he is 18 he has to leave he decided to look for a place to stay at and a job so he can save some money to find his real mom. He found a small cheap apartment in a old part of town it was sought of a miracle say to himself in his head but when he saw the building and where it was he was afraid he slowly walked up to the door and pushed a buzzer then a voice came out of it saying "WHAT, WHAT DO YOU WANT" jake replied nervously " iiim jake sssanders here for the apartment" the person on the intercom said "yeah yeah what ever" then buzzed him in. He met the person on the intercom it was a 50 year old woman mrs Grady, jake went up to her and said "hi I'm jake sanders" she huffed and said "well come on then I don't have all day" in a angry voice they went up 2 floors of stairs he was thinking "oh god what is that smell and oh my god is that blood on the floor" then the woman said "watch your step someone had a accident" jake was walking past and couldn't stop staring then the old lady opened his door then said "rent is $250 a month the kitchen is through there the bathroom was on the left oh and don't drink the water" jake smiled nervously then grabbed the keys and said "thanks". A couple days later he found a job at a McDonald's flipping burgers and serving he wasn't happy he had to sneak some food for his lunch because he didn't have much money after rent he was thinking on his lunch break with a phone book and a notepad in front of him hoping to find out the information he's been wanting for a couple of years now he rang the hospital and wanting some information about his biological mother he told the hospital his story and said they'd be happy to send him what he is looking for. A couple days past buggered from work he looks in his letter box and sees a letter he's been wanting for a while he rips it open and said only one name fit the description it was a sandy baker there was a number and address he was think "I hope she still lives there" he went to a pay phone and ring the number after a couple of rings he hears a woman speaking " hello who may say is calling" jake responded " hello is this sandy baker by any chance" she replied "this is sandy who may I say is calling" jake hung up the phone scared his thoughts were going a hundred miles an hour. The next day he went to sandys house he walked up to the front door he hesitated then walked away, then the door opens a woman at the door saying "hello can I help you" he shook his head then walked a couple of steps then stopped and turned around and asked "are you sandy baker the woman who had a baby on march 15th 1977" she stood there in shock she let a tear go down her check and said to jake "please don't come here again, I beg of you I don't want to go through that again" he nodded and said sorry then walked away. He got home angry and sad he punched a wall and yelling "WHY ME WHY DO I HAVE TO BE ALONE WHAT DID I EVER DO" he was crying then said something had to be done there were voices in his head saying "you must do it you must do what she did to you, get rid of her" he looked at a knife on his counter then went to sandys house he knocked on her door she answered then tried to slam the door in his face but he stopped it, he barged in yelling "WHY DID YOU GIVE ME UP I DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO YOU, LETS SEE HOW YOU FEEL HUH" jake picks up a crying sandy from her hair and stabs her in the stomach then he says "that's what it feels like to be abandoned, you don't like it DO YOU" he leaves the house with the blood covered knife in his pocket and sandys blood on his hands he goes down the walk way and stops he turns around and there is a crazy guy in a robe laughing, jake walks up to the guy and says "what do you want" then the guy says "I can give you what you need, the power to show them all who you really are" then handed him a charm. He put the charm on then he saw a vision of him ruling the world laughing and everyone bowing to him he let out an evil laugh and said with a evil smile "is that really me" the crazy guy nodded and said "yes it is, now if you want that vision to come true you'll have to kneel" jake did what he asked then the guy put his hand on his head there was thunder and lightning,every light in the street was going out but they could still see then jake felt it he felt the power rush to his body. The power transfer was complete he stood up and looked at the guy jake had black eyes then they changed back to green then he said "what great power is surging through my body" the guy smiled and said "you can keep the power as long as you do whatever I say"jake kneeled then the guy handed him the mask of Loki and said with this you'll need to find someone to wear it and control them, they'll help you fulfill what you want done./span/p 


	5. WORRIED SON

It's the 6th of April and a week has passed since travis and the hooded figure went on a rampage, they have been named "Big Head", and death the city tried to stay normal but everyone there had to stay calm and kept on saying it will blow over soon. At Ohio State university, two guys were finished their classes for the day and headed back to their room. The first, Maxie, Travis's son, is 21, and loves the theatre. Dario, 22, also loves the theatre. As they were going to their theatre group maxie began talking to Dario saying he might not go back home because of the two maniacs who are terrorizing the streets, he wants to go back for his father but he's afraid that he'll get hurt, he has spoken to his father asking him if he's safe and travis keeps on telling him everything is fine. Dario then said "hey man it's ok to be scared, how about I go with you for a couple of weeks" maxie said "are you sure I mean it's spring break you don't have to worry about me" Dario insisted. The two were finished their theatre group and headed back to their dorm both laughing about the things that had happened during the group practice, Dario laughs and speaks to maxie " hahaha man I can't believe you ripped one while stretching hahaha that was loud and stunk" maxie blushing and laughing at the same times and says "well yours don't smell like roses either I've seen fart under your bed covers and put your head under hahaha" then Dario says "everyone likes their own brand hahaha" maxie stops Dario and says " hey thanks for convincing me to go back home and thanks for coming with me" Dario pats maxie on the back then says " no problem that's what friends are for" while giving him a pat on the back. The next morning they were on the treadmill, Dario was pacing and maxie looked like a zombie walking Dario tells maxie "come on pick up the pace 3 more km to go" maxie groaning like he was a zombie says to Dario "why do you hate me so much what have I ever done to you" Dario tells maxie "well if you didn't have 8 slices of pizza and 3 pieces of cheese cake this wouldn't happen now would it" maxie tells Dario "they were talking to me they were saying eat us maxie eat us we'll make you happy" Dario laughs at maxie and says "well that's the price that you pay for eating so much". They both finished on the treadmill Dario wanting to do some weights and Maxie just wants to lie on the floor and die Dario hovers over maxie and says "come on don't make me tickle you to get up" maxie looks at him with a evil look saying "you wouldn't dare"then Dario says "oh yeah" then starts tickling maxie then maxie laughing saying "ok ok I give uncle uncle hahahaha" the gym managers came over asking if everything was alright maxie says to the gym manager "yeah we're fine" and gives off a goofy smile, Dario helps maxie up and talks about if he has told his dad that they're both going over to see him maxie said "yeah I spoke to him last night he's thrilled" Dario said to maxie "cool when do we pack" maxie asks him "when do you want to leave" Dario said to maxie "I don't know when do you want to go" maxie asks Dario "is tomorrow fine" Dario agreed and they both lift some at their dorm, Dario and maxie are packing their things for the ride home then Dario asks "hey where will your mum,brother and sister be" maxie tells Dario "they're visiting my grandparents, my mums parents" Dario says to maxie "oh so it's a guys only holiday then" maxie nodded and said "yep guys only, eat where we want sleep when we want walk around, not having showers for a couple of days, it's just like my fantasy" Dario laughed and says to maxie "well the eating and sleeping is fine with me but the smelling not so much hahaha" Dario packs some extra deodorant just in case Maxie and Dario put their bags by the door for the next morning so they can just have a shower and go they both high fived each other and yelled "ROAD TRIP" then laughed and went to bed.8th of April both had a shower and their breakfast Dario asks maxie "ok have we got everything you need to go to the bathroom again" maxie gave Dario a look and said "what are you my mother" then Dario said "well once this door is locked no turning back then maxie rushed to the bathroom to make sure, after he was finished maxie tells Dario "ok let's go" Dario closes and locks the door they head down stairs and pack the car Dario tells maxie ok we have to get some petrol and some snacks then we are off.


	6. SOMETHINGS NOT RIGHT

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"It's the 8th of April maxie and Dario were driving to maxies home and Dario asks maxie "so am I staying in the guest room again because I love having my own shower" maxie replied "yeah you'll be in the guest room and dad is excited that you came he's so excited about us stay he's making us dinner tonight" Dario responds "oh cool what's on the menu" then maxie replies to Dario with a worried look "meatloaf or I should say meat brick believe me I hope you packed antacids and laxatives because that stuff will be in your system for days" Dario's eyes wide open scared and asked maxie "well would it be ok if I put it in a tissue or flush it" they both laughed and got around the corner of the street then got to the house. Maxie and Dario looked at the bags then at each other then maxie said to Dario "one bag trip who ever drops a bag first has to eat the others meatloaf" Dario laughed and said "your on" they both loaded the bags in their arms and climbed the stairs of the front porch, pushing each other along the way they got up the stairs then maxie said "oh no" looking at Dario worried then Dario asks what's wrong and maxie replies "the keys are in my pocket, get them out please" Dario shock his head and laughed maxie scoffed trying to get the key then the door opens, it's travis maxie smiles then says "hey dad I thought you'd be out or something" travis replies "I cleared my day for you two I barley see you boys, now put those bags down and give your old man a hug" maxies eyes went wide and looks at Dario then Dario says to maxie "well don't leave him hanging give your dad a big hug" smiling at maxie, he then drops the bag and gives him a big hug and giving each other a pat on the back. Travis and maxie finished their hug then said to Dario we'll drop your bags it's your turn,Dario didn't hesitate and gave him a thank you hug Dario thanked travis for letting him stay for a couple of weeks then travis said to Dario "thank you for being there for maxie you are a true friend" Dario replied while putting his arm around maxies shoulder "well we just aren't roommates or friends we're brothers" travis was pleased and he grabbed a couple of bags and helped them to their rooms. Maxie and Dario got a couple things packed then Dario looked at maxie because he had a worried look on his face "hey man what's up" Dario asked maxie, he then said to Dario "I don't know something is wrong with my dad I can't put my finger on it, it's like when he hugged me it didn't feel like it was well him hugging me" Dario looked at him and said "well you haven't seen him in a while maybe that's why it felt different and maybe it could be you being stressed about everything that's been going on" maxie felling a bit better about it and says to Dario "yeah maybe your right it's just in my head". Travis yells from the kitchen "boys dinners ready come get it while it's hot" maxie looks at Dario and says "hey did you find anything to smash so I can show you how hard it is" they both laughed the way to the kitchen then got a surprise, there was a strange man at the table maxie says to the man "ah hello can I help you" the man said "oh how rude of me the names jake sanders I'm a friend of your dads" he held his hand out to maxie to shake, maxie shook his hand and felt strange around him then travis comes out and says "oh so you all have met sorry I didn't tell you two it was a last minute thing hope you don't hate me" maxie shook his head and sat down, the four began to talk about things and about the maniacs, travis changed the subject and talked about theatre. Dinner was over Dario whispered to maxie showing a napkin in his lap and they both laughed travis wanted to know what was funny then maxie replied "its nothing it's just a private joke" travis asked him to explain it maxie shook his head laughing and said "hahaha no you wouldn't get it" travis had a frown on his face then slammed his hand on the table and yelled "TELL THE GOD DAMN JOKE NOW" maxie and Dario were scared then maxie ran off with Dario following maxie whispered to Dario in maxies room "that's not my dad he would never do something like that and that guy he gives me a weird felling" Dario agree with maxie "yeah I did feel like there was something strange with him" Dario said, they heard footsteps going into travis's bedroom and closed the door so maxie and Dario went down stairs to the bedroom and put their ears against the door they heard a couple of things about spells and charms and the maniacs then maxie pulled a little compact mirrored out of his pocket and put it under the door, the boys could see what was going on in the bedroom and saw travis holding a mask talking to jake who is now in his hooded form he then put the mask on and there was a little tornado in the room then travis and the hooded figure left the house through teleportation, maxie removed the mirrors from the door then looks at Dario and says "my dad is one of the maniacs./span/p 


	7. FINDING OUT

**CHAPTER 07**

 _Maxie and Dario are in the room freaked about what they saw Dario is on the bed and maxie pacing back and forth shaking his head saying "no no no no no no this can't be happening that's not my dad he wouldn't hurt anybody, that guy he has something to do with it he's controlling my dad some how I don't know what but I'm going to try and break out of what ever spell he's under" Dario stands up and stops maxie from pacing he tells maxie "ok so I wasn't dreaming you saw it to, when did he get that mask I don't know why but it feels like I've seen it somewhere but I don't know where" maxie agrees and says "yeah I've seen it somewhere to but not in the house I think my dad got it recently" maxie thinks back and says "maybe it was in the package" Dario looking confused at maxie and says "package,what package?" Maxie then tells Dario "my dad came home from work and he texted me if I sent him a package I didn't know what he was talking about and he told me he was going to open it when he's finished packing his things away but never got a reply until the next day saying it was just a joke someone played, but what if it was the mask in the package" Dario agreed with maxie and said "we have to find out more about that mask, do you think the library would still be open?" Maxie replied "yeah should be in an hour or two lets go and see what ps going on". At the library maxie and Dario split up maxie was on the computer and Dario was looking at books about masks and ancient cultures they got a couple of of things from the books but don't match for what they were looking for they were about to give up until they heard a female voice "hey there need a hand, we'd be happy to help you" maxie and Dario look and there is a girl and a guy smiling at them they introduced themselves the girl says "hey the names Sarah Jane and this is my shy boyfriend zack we volunteer sometimes here at the library and wanting to know if you need any help" maxie took up her offer and told SARAH Jane and zack what they were looking for but didn't tell them the real reason,they told them it was for a project they're doing so the two sat down with them and helped them out. Maxie and SARAH Jane were on the computer so zack decided to help Dario out not Dario and zack came back to the table with five books each and started to get information. A couple pages into one of the books Dario gasped and said "maxie I think I found out what we're looking for" Dario shows him the page and maxie just gasped, "Long ago 4th century AD there was a god of fire and mischief named Loki he played tricks on his family and the mortals he thought it was funny but they didn't so one day he made a mask and put some of his power into it and whoever wore it became a god themselves he threw the mask from the heavens and let the mortals wear it and cause havoc themselves he was laughing but when his father Odin found out he was not pleased so Odin had enough and sealed his son within the mask and buried it on earth hoping it would never be seen again" maxie looks at the description of the mask and it was exactly what it looked like he looked up more about the mask on the internet and there were some theories that billy the kid,Attila the Hun and even Napoleon Bonaparte, maxie and Dario looked at each other and walked to a corner and started whispering then SARAH Jane tells zack "ok they looked freaked out about a mask that doesn't exist and if they're freaked out why do a project on it, something isn't right come on and let's see what's really going on" in the corner maxie is whispering "ok if those crazy guys wore the mask I have to save my dad before he's dead like them" Dario agreed and said "yeah but how are we going to get the mask out of his reach he'll be holding onto it like it's glued to him" then sarah Jane and zack go into the corner and zack asks "what's going on you two act like that mask is real or something, it's just a myth" Dario and maxie looked at each other worried then sarah Jane says "oh my god it's not a myth is it it's real and does it have to do with the maniacs" maxie explained to them what was going on and asked them not to tell anyone, sarah jane and zack agreed then Dario said "we have to find a way to stop them before it's to late"._


	8. RESEARCH

**CHAPTER 08**

 _The four were thinking and then zack had a thought "there's some books in the library basement I think I saw a book down there that could probably help" they went down to the basement and split up they all looked for books that could help them and zack was trying to find the book that he was talking about, around 10 minutes looking through books zack finally found the book that he was talking about he tells the others "maybe we can find a spell to break him out of the trance or something" he went through the books while the other three did some research of their own they all had a book of mythology and legends and they were looking to find out some more information about the mask and to see if there's anything about the hooded figure. After a while Dario told the others "ah guys you might want to come look at this it's bad really bad" maxie asks Dario "what did you find" Dario replies "I found some information about the mask and there's some information about the hooded figure" Dario pointed it out and maxie slid the book to him and read "the cult of Loki they find people who are vulnerable in life people who have lost so much, they try their best to reek havoc onto others and use their dangerous weapon the mask on others it is said that they can't wear it but they can get a host to do their bidding so they can have the world under the law of Loki and over the time the cult and the host take over the world" maxie let out a scared gasp and the others asked what was wrong while seeing a tear go down maxies cheek, maxie continued reading while holding back his tears " it is then the host will slowly be no more for Loki would slowly take over the hosts body for all eternity" he looks at Dario and Dario gives him a hug so maxie started crying them Dario tells maxie "hey we are going to stop this I know your dad and he is a strong guy ok I know that he is still in there fighting and he will fight it as long as he has you and your family in his heart" maxie let go and agreed with Dario then asked zack "is there anything we can do are there any spells" zack said yes there is one but we might need to order some ingredients in" maxie nodded and said "ok thank you for finding it". maxie and Dario looked through the book they were just reading to find some more answers like how long they have while zack and sarah jane looked for what they need for the spell to work. Maxie looked at a couple more pages while Dario tried to find more information about the cult it was then maxie let out a gasp and was saying "nonononononono" Dario asked what was wrong then maxie turned the book to Dario and pointed he read what maxie just read and he let out a gasp and asked zack and sarah about the ingredients SARAH replied "yeah we can get them within a week, will that be bad" Dario replied "we need to get them faster because with the time travis has he only has 3 weeks before Loki takes over and with the ingredients taking a week we only have a week left" zack and SARAH looked at each other and zack said to the two "actually it takes 3 days to make so we'll have 2days to spare. Maxie sat down hyperventilating then Dario sat next to him and said "we're going to get your dad back ok we'll make it" and gave maxie a smile and the other two were telling maxie that we'll do our best and bring your father back, maxie gave them a smile and thanked them for all they have done._


	9. THE WATCH

**CHAPTER 09**

 _8th of May night time travis mask and the hooded figure decided to go down town to reek some more havoc, they teleport to the city and travis still not used to the teleportation to and from places travis mask asks the hooded figure "hey when am I going to stop feeling like this after teleporting you said I'll get used to it after a while but I'm still not used to it" the hooded figure scoffed at him and said fine take this medallion, you must wear it all the time so you won't get sick while we travel" travis mask was peeved at the hooded figure and said "you had this on you this whole time and never" it is then then full moons light beams down and makes the medallion shine then travis masks eye went from normal to anime eyes then says "ohhhh pretty" it is then the hooded figure tried to touch it again, travis mask changed again and went full gollum then slouches down rubbing the medallion saying in a gollum voice "my precious you no touch precious" the hooded figure then looks at him and says "ok you finished with your act" travis mask went back to normal then said "yep" then the hooded figure tells travis mask "good now let's get to some mayhem". Travis mask and the hooded figure were running amok terrorising everything they could find the hooded figure was making fires,shooting thunder,flooding stores just with his hands and travis mask was in a tornado with a giant mallet going past cars smashing them to bits, it is then some people came out screaming travis mask then says to himself "ok now this is going to be fun" he transforms in the mini twister he made and came out dressed like a little girl with blond pigtails with a giant net he was holding with both hands and says "yay butterfly catching my favourite" he skipped singing to himself "lalalalalalalalalala" he caught a couple people in the net it is then the hooded figure says to him "ok that's enough put them down we have more important things to do" it is then travis mask has a hissy fit and says to him "but muuuuuuum I want to play with them" it is then the hooded figure was peeved then his eyes went all black then says to him in a deep demonic voice "PUT THEM DOWN NOW" travis mask rolled his eyes and turned back to normal then said "fine you're no fun". They were in front of a bank and travis mask transformed into a cowboy then turns to the hooded figure and says "oh boy oh boy oh boy I've always wanted to rob a bank can we please rob it please please pleasssssssssse" the hooded figure then said "sure why not I've always wanted to do it myself" then he went Wild West as well with two pistols in his hand walked to the door then he knocked it down then said "ok fill up all the bags with money now" travis mask then said "yeah this is a robbery we don't wasn't any funny business" the hooded figure then looks at travis mask with a serious look then said "I think they know it's a robbery" travis mask just looked at him with a hillbilly look and looking at the hooded figure with a dumb look on his face that is when a fly went in one ear and out the other then the hooded figure says to him "you have issues" travis mask then gives him a goofy grin. Back at sarah Janes and zacks apartment the four were watching the news seeing what they are doing maxie then says to himself "that's not him I know it's not him" he was crying while holding onto an old fob watch, "hey maxie why don't you tell sarah Jane and zack where you got the watch from " Dario said to try and keep his mind off things, maxie then shook his head and went all silent it is then zack asks maxie "we'd like to hear about the watch it looks ancient is it an heirloom" maxie nods then says "it was my great grandfathers watch he gave it to his son my grandfather and he gave it to his son my father and when I turned 15 he gave it to me" maxie laughed then says "My parents had a surprise party for me and got my friends to come, there was games, funny stories about me and how we all met and haha dad also got a clown for a laugh haha" maxie wiping his tears away from his face then continued the story "there was a whole table full of presents some I liked and some I pretended to like so I would offend anyone it was until the last gift my dad he gave me a box with a ribbon around it, I opened the box and I didn't have any words I let out a big smile with a tear running down my face I got up and gave my dad one of the biggest hugs I have ever given him, he wouldn't admit to crying but I felt some wet spots dropping on my head, he then said to me this was your great grandfathers then he gave that watch to your grandfather he gave it to me and now I'm passing it on to you I gave him another hug and said thank you for the gift" SARAH Jane and zack and even Dario had tears coming out their eyes then Dario puts his hand on maxies shoulder and says to him "we'll get him back._


	10. THE POTION

**CHAPTER 10**

 _May 11th the ingredients arrived at sarah janes and zacks apartment the four of them got everything together and read what had to be done carefully because they knew they only had one chance to do it and if they didn't do it right then the travis that once was will never be travis anymore but Loki the god of mischief. Sarah Jane read out loud then said "ok maxie I need you to ground up the belladonna until it's a fine powder" maxie looks confused then asked "belladonna isn't that deadly nightshade I don't want to kill my dad I want to save him" sarah told maxie "it's safe as long and you have the right amount only two petals" maxie nods then starts to ground the belladonna, Sarah then asks Dario "ok Dario I need you to boil the toadstools,eye of newt and sandalwood ok it says it needs to be a purple colour" Dario looked disgusted then says "ok so what are we doing boiling these are we making soup or something" sarah replied "no they need to open up and let all the insides come out" Dario agreed and started getting things into the pot. "So what do I do" asks zack "we are going to be chopping blood root,comfrey root and henbane" all four of them did all they had to do they had to open a couple windows because of the smell from all the ingredients, Dario then asked sarah "ok so what do we do now" Sarah replies "ok we have to carefully mix the ingredients carefully then place the pot in a warm area for three days", maxie and the others lifted the heavy smelly pot then he says "oh I hope this works" Dario then says "it will work just put some faith into it ok" then smiles. May 13th came and they were nervous to see the potion if it worked they bought it out then opened the lid and Sarah gave it a stir and it was a bit hard because it became really thick "oh no did we screw up" asked zack "no it says it's supposed to be like this it will loosen up when we add the last ingredient in the lavender" she got the lavender and crumpled it up in her hand then drops it into the pot then a flash appeared in front of their eyes and saw the smelly purple thick mixture turn a dark blue and smelt like lavender "wow that was awesome" said zack. The four were putting the potion into the vials then maxie says "thank you all for doing this I know you're all scared because I am to haha" Dario put his hand on his back then says "we're Bros of course I'm going to be here" then sarah tells maxie "we're glad to help you and your dad out" then smiled and the four gave a big group hug then maxie says "ok now let's save my dad". Down town the hooded figure and travis mask were causing havoc across the town with the hooded figure spreading his darkness everywhere and travis mask standing next to him laughing it is then he stops laughing when he here's "Dad you have to stop this it's not you to cause havoc it's not" they both turn around and see the four lined up then the hooded figure laughs then says "well well well what do we have here the brat patrol" the hooded figure and travis mask let out a laugh then maxie says "let my dad go or else" the hooded figure then replies "or else what huh what are you going to do you can't stop me no one can I will make the world perfect for my master" travis mask then says "we will make it better for when he comes and takes over hahahaha" maxie then says "do you know how he's coming back" travis mask replies "yeah I am his vessel I am willing to use my body for him I will be one with him" maxie looking scared then says "no this isn't you but if you won't listen to me then fine we'll stop you" he looked at the others then said "now throw the potions" the four threw the potions that let out a loud band and flash when they landed. The four look over to see the hooded figure and travis mask on the ground they walk over slowly maxie rolls his dad over maxie was still shocked that he still had the mask on he asks "dad dad can you hear me it's me maxie" his eyes slowly open then he says "mmmmaxie is that really you" maxie nodded then hugs his dad then he hears and evil laugh he pulls away then sees his dad smiling then travis mask then says "you really fell for it hahahaha" travis mask and the hooded figure got up then then maxie and the others ran away to see what else they could do._


	11. THE TEARS

**CHAPTER 11**

 _Maxie and the others went to a nearby alleyway maxie was crying in Dario's arms saying "no he's gone I thought it would work I want my dad back" Dario holding maxie in his arm crying saying to him "I know but it's not over ok we have to try some thing else, like what about the charms we got we have to try them and give them a shot we can probably distract them so someone can knock them out from behind we have to try ok" maxie then said to him "no I already lost my dad I'm not losing anyone else I love ok I can't let you three do this I'll do it myself" Sarah then said in a angry but loving tone "maxie we have to do it ok even if you don't want us to we are helping, we have come all this way to help and like what you said we don't want to lose someone we love so either you help us get your dad back or stay behind it's your choice ok" zack stepped in and said "we have to do this maxie you never give up ok even if it looks impossible you always have to find another way" maxie agreed then asked the others "ok but who going to distract them and who's going to knock them out" Dario stepped up to be a distraction same with zack then Sarah said "ok so maxie and I will knock them out I still have a bit of potion left but if we put some on the charms and some to throw both ways I think it should knock them out and maybe be enough time to get that mask off your dad". So Dario and zack went one way through the alleyway then maxie and sarah had to climb up to see where to go first sarah and maxie had to lead travis mask and the hooded figure to where Dario and zack are the four kept in touch by Walkie talkies so they'd know where the manics are close, so maxie and sarah used binoculars to see where they'd be it was until sarah said "maxie look over by the mall there they are but they're to far away" it is then maxie tells the other two "ok they're to far away they're by the mall on elm street, sarah and I will go the back way so we might be around 10 min so don't go right in until we get there ok" Dario then replied "ok we'll message you when we have them in our sight we won't do anything until then ok". Zack and Dario have travis mask in their range then zack talks to the others "ok we're here how far are you two" sarah replied puffing into the walkie "were a couple minutes away we won't be long" so Dario and zack start to prepare for the distractions they bought along flare guns and fire works and also smoke bombs so they'd be blinded Dario asks zack "so where did you get this stuff from and are you sure they'd work" zack replied "I'm not sure but we have to give them a try" he pours some potion onto some charms they can wear so they we can destroy them with a fire work or flare gun so the potion can go over them" they hear noise from the walkies "ok were in range and we can see you we're on 10th street" so Dario and zack slowly walk up to the maniacs then Dario asks them "so you want to bring Loki back but why he'll just treat you like us when he comes here he'll treat you like trash he is a trickster and he'll do anything to come back and that means using you two like pawns" travis mask then steps up and says "he won't get rid of us he will become me and I will become him and with the power of jake we'll be unstoppable hahahahahaha" it is then the hooded figure takes off his hood then says "now now travis settle down don't get to excited they don't know what they're talking about they don't know what true power is and they can find out and help us we'll be by Loki side sure we won't have much power but we'll still be by his side ruling the world" zack then said "not on my watch" he then loads a flare gun throws one of the charms then shoots it then Dario throws his potion while maxie and sarah throw theirs as well behind them with their charms along with smoke bombs, sarah and maxie put on night vision goggles so they can through the smoke they run up behind the maniac to try and get a one up on them but it was to late jake got rid of the smoke then said "ha child's play" and with one swoop of his hand he sent maxie and sarah flying to dario and zack landing right on them. The four groaned maxie then asked if they're all ok they were a bit bruised but they were fine it is then maxie got up and limped right over to travis mask "dad please I know your still in there please stop this, this isn't you this isn't what you want" travis mask then grabs maxie by the arm tightly maxie is screaming then travis mask says to his son in an angry voice "you don't know what I want you are weak so don't tell me what to do" he then throws maxie back to the others Dario and zack catch him Dario then looks at his arm then asks maxie if he can move it maxie then starts crying and shakes his hand then Dario says to the others "we have to go I think it's broken" travis mask then walks over then says "what did I tell you you're WEAK SO YOU ARE NOT MY SON" maxie then says crying "please I want you back please" maxie then reaches into his pocket and what he brings out of his pocket made a tear go down travis masks cheek._


	12. THE FINAL BATTLE

**CHAPTER 12**

 _As the tear ran down travis masks cheek he put his hand up to his face to catch the he says in an angry sad voice "wwwwhats going on, NO YOU WILL NOT TRICK ME NO YOUR FATHER IS GONE" travis mask tries to look away but then maxie tells his dad in a sad voice "do you remember this, it's the watch you gave me it has been passed down through our family remember your father gave it to you and his father gave it to him, when you gave this to me on my 15th birthday I cried so hard when I saw it, i gave you the biggest hug I had ever given you and that made it the best birthday I ever had and I want the same father back the father who gave me the xola heirloom, the same father who loves his family and the same father who would do anything to protect his loved ones, so if you want to kill me that's fine just take the watch back" maxie then grabs his fathers hand and places the watch in it, he then hugs his friends while the close their eyes tightly shut waiting to be killed, it is then jake yells at travis mask "KILL THEM NOW, KILL THEM IN THE NAME OF LOKI" travis mask didn't budge then jake tells him "fine you won't do it then I will" travis mask clenched the watch in his hand turns around then yelled "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON THEM" maxie eyes went wide open he then said "dddad is that you" travis mask then turns his head and nods maxie was so happy he gave his friends a big hug then travis mask said to the four "go find somewhere safe I'm going to kick some ass" the four ran for cover in an alleyway to watch them fight. Jake was mad he yells at travis "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME I AM YOUR MASTER YOU WILL OBEY ME" travis then says "no I am nobody's master I am travis xola and I will not let you get away with this I will stop you even if I have to die trying" jake then let out a laughing scoff then says "so be it" the two run at each other travis with dressed like captain America but green with the shield and jake with thunder coming out of his hands they were screaming battle cries, they began fighting maxie in the alley way watching his father giving him all the hope he can give to his father and praying "please please please let him win and come out safe please" Dario then said "like what I said your dad is strong he pulled out of it because of you, you don't need to give him hope you are his hope you're the reason he's fighting" maxie let out a laugh then thanked Dario. Sarah then speaks up "ok we have to help him somehow do we have anything that we can use "zack then looks in his bag then said "one flare capsule,a smoke bomb and some firecrackers" maxie then told the others "ok I need the gun powder from the fire crackers then put them into the flare capsule" they did that then maxie gave the plan ok so I'll give my dad a pair of glasses then Dario you throw the smoke bomb that'll give us enough time to shot him with the flare gun fire work, ok so let's get into position" they ran to four corners of travis mask and jake, maxie then yells "DAD CATCH" then threw the glasses then the five put them on then maxie said "DARIO NOW" dario threw the smoke bomb then the second the smoke bomb when off sarah shot the flare, the five heard a yell and the smoke started to clear, jake was on fire he yells "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME" it is then maxie said "dad hold him we need to get this charm on him" travis acted fast he grabbed jake in a bear hug maxie then placed a charm on jake, he then lets out a big yell then bright lights were coming from his body travis mask let him go then the five ran and saw jake floating he was yelling "NO NO NO PLEASE GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE THIS WASNT MY FAULT IT WASNT NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" then a brighter flash came the five covered their eyes because it was so bright and then when the flash went they saw nothing then travis takes off the mask then falls to his knees crying and saying "it's over it's finally over" maxie then bends over confronting his dad then travis says "I'm sorry I'm so so so sorry for what I've done I never wanted this" maxie reached in for a hug crying then says "I know you didn't It was the mask fault it changes a person you would never do the things you did" Dario,zack and Sarah have tears in their eyes then Dario asked "what now what do we do with the mask, I mean it's powerful and can't be destroyed and it's dangerous to put it on" maxie then says "we throw it into the ocean where it will sink to the bottom and hopefully never to be seen again". It was about sunrise The five went to the oceans highest peak of rocks watching the sun rise travis looks at the mask then passed it onto maxie and said "here you do it I know how much you hate the thing" maxie let out a smile hold the mask in his hands and says "this mask did all that destruction to the city just one mask what other things are out there that can do damage" Dario shrugs his shoulders then said "don't know but hopefully we would never know" maxie then threw the mask into the ocean with his good arm then says "now let's hope it stays there" they all go back to the xola house then travis goes "ok who hungry for bacon and eggs I'm cooking" maxie then said "yeah but can we stop at the hospital first to get my arm checked out" they got into the car and left. Later that day the five were sleeping in the xola lounge room there was a knock at the door maxie got up in pain with his broken arm now in a cast got to the door opened it the greeted the person at the door "hi can I help you" the stranger then pulled out a badge then says "I think you might Lieutenant kellaway, just wondering if you know anything about this green faced maniac" lieutenant kellaway pulled out a picture of travis mask, maxie looked at the picture then trying not to look suspicious told lieutenant kellaway "not much sorry all I know is that he wanted to rule the world or something and I heard a rumour that he wore a mask that's all sorry" lieutenant kellaway then said "ok thank you for your time" he then leaves then maxie closed the door walked into the lounge room and Dario scared maxie because maxie thought he was sleeping Dario said "sorry didn't mean to scare you just wanted to know who was at the door" maxie gave him a smile then said "this lieutenant came by the ask if we knew anything about the green faced maniac and I told him that he wanted to rule the world and heard a rumour he wore a mask that's it" Dario said while yawning "ok then night night" then went back to sleep._


	13. AFTERSTORY

**AFTERSTORY**

 _A couple weeks went by the five were having a BBQ for a welcome home for travis's wife Scarlett and two other kids Seth and jeri back from Scarlett's parents the fie were talking then they hear "DADDY" travis turns around and it's jeri, travis picks her up and says "hey peanut how was your grandparents" jeri replied "it smelt like old people but they gave us gifts" maxie laughed then said "hey squirt" then pat her head then she saw Dario she yelled "DARIO DARIO, daddy put me down I want to see Dario" they laughed because they knew she had a crush on him and jeri ran to Dario then they hear "hey we're back we had to unload the car because someone didn't help" then looked at jeri while letting out a smile then she said "oh hello I'm maxies mum don't think we've met" sarah held out her hand and said "my names sarah jane and this is my boyfriend zack we met maxie and Dario at the library while helping them with a project" then came Seth who said "ok um are we in a different universe because I've never heard those two study for anything" maxie then put Seth in a head lock and give him a noogy "right your in trouble haha" they all laughed then Scarlett asked maxie "so how's the arm when I heard you fell down the stairs I was devastated" maxie put her at ease and told her "it was scary but hopefully it won't happen again"._


End file.
